


Birds & Bees & Sycamore Please

by NekoMida



Series: Witch and Toad Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Worldbuilding, a kiss doesn't solve everything, grey morality, unclear answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: The adventures of the witch and her toad continue; a new contender approaches.
Relationships: Witch & familiar
Series: Witch and Toad Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	Birds & Bees & Sycamore Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing the first one that I couldn't resist writing up another adventure for the witch and her toad.

Looking over the scrying bowl, Bram frowned as much as his toad face would allow, croaking out a chirp of laughter. First Levana had helped out the miller’s son, and then the baker’s daughter, and then an entire menagerie of enchanted animals-that-were-actually-people. Honestly, he was tiring of it, but a new contender was coming: a prince from one of the further kingdoms, walking around in satins and a rather unsightly hat that Bram found to be quite insulting.

“It’s another one, Levana. Another prince, only this one looks like a pompous arse right off the bat.” He hopped towards her, landing on a rather delicate leather boot. Everyone always came to the witch to solve their problems, instead of figuring it out on their own. The world was full of idiots, or at least semi-competent idiots. Levana only had to push them in the right direction.  
“I should prepare the tea, then. If he’s pompous maybe we’ll get the roof fixed and we won’t need the tin under the rafters when the rainy season comes.” She scooped up the cranky toad, watching as his chest puffed outwards, croaking in disagreement. “What? Not all of us can be fat toads sitting in a bread pan, soaking up the heaven’s tears.”

Bram’s expression worsened, and if he had a nose he’d scrunch it at her words. “Well, let’s hope that he doesn’t try to do what the last prince did and seduce you away from the woods. We both know how that ends; poor Triffony ended up burnt to a crisp in the town’s square and then they didn’t even apologize at the fact that she needed to put lotion on her skin for weeks!” A throaty, upset croak left his mouth as Levana tucked him into her apron pocket, this one much more comfortable than the last, and even lined with his favorite swampgrass so he didn’t dry out.

“People are afraid of what they don’t know. That’s why we stick to the woods; everything here knows us and knows what we’re capable of. Besides, I rather like my house, and a palace has entirely too many cold, damp spots and stone floors.” Levana huffed, and made her way to the door just as a knock sounded, revealing the pompous prince and his ridiculous hat. “We’ve been expecting you, do come in.”

The prince looked around, his nose scrunching slightly at the slight smell of the witch’s home--an herbal, frothy smell, tinged with a bit of sour magick. It reminded him of an ointment for cracked hands, so common in the desert sands of his homeland, and he removed the hat, the feather in it dragging in the dirt floor.

“I have heard tales of your kindness, great witch. The favors that you do for people, and the change of their lives afterwards. I was hoping that you could assist me with such an endeavor, and I would grant anything you ask of me.” He flushed, hands balling up in his hat. “Could you heal a broken heart?”

“Perhaps.” Levana chuckled, her fingers slipping around the mostly unused tea kettle and a pair of slightly cracked china cups. “A heart’s a heavy burden, though, and it could be just pained, not broken.”

“Nonsense. A broken heart can’t be magicked away by a witch, that’s entirely too human to think so.” Bram stared up from the pocket’s depths, yellow eyes nearly glowing in the candlelight as the prince caught a look at him. “Should spend your money elsewhere, if you want someone to solve that.”

“Bram. We don’t accept money, remember? We trade in favors.” Levana grinned, the chubby cheeks showing off a pair of dimples underneath storm-colored eyes. “Tell me of your predicament, prince, and your name.”

“Um...my name is Adnan, prince of the Akkadians.” He looked a little bewildered as she set the scrying bowl in the middle and poured them both a steaming cup of water, sinking in a few tea leaves so that they would steep. “I have never found a love of my own, nothing that would drive my passion forward, until I heard of those that could practice magicks. Your magick seemed to be the most beneficial to people, and I haven’t heard of any complaints from those you have helped.”

Levana waved a hand in the air, taking a sip of her tea. “Those are simply happy customers. We made a trade. What will you trade to learn magick, then, the apparent cure to your ill-nourished heart?”

“Whatever it takes. Be it all my wealth, my soul, the clothes from my back…”

Bram snorted, chirrups of laughter pealing from Levana’s pocket just as she gave it a harsh tap, jostling him. “Well, prince, I have no need of any of those offers. However, I could use another pair of hands. A year of servitude, and a kiss to seal the contract, and I will teach you what I know.”

Adnan looked surprised, and then chuckled. “A year of servitude I can spare. And for a woman such as yourself, a kiss is a payment I would be inclined to give regardless.”

“Do you hear the sounds of that, Levana? All flowery words and full of hot air. He might even puff up if you’re not careful! You might be stuck with two toads instead of one!” Bram squealed as Levana pulled him from her pocket, setting him into the scrying bowl.

“You’re too dry, Bram. Calm down; we have room.” She smiled, and pressed her fingers to the prince’s hand, bringing him closer to plant a soft kiss against his lips, magick surging in the air. Bram made a disgusted noise, burbling beneath the water in the scrying bowl.

“This tastes of tea, Levana, and it is horrible. I’ll remind you of your place, Adnan; I am the only toad allowed here so don’t even think of crawling on the earth and trying to kiss my mistress’ toes!” 

“Of course it tastes bad. It’s sycamore tea.”

“No wonder!”

Adnan chuckled, and Levana gestured towards the alcove in the rafters, where a spot for guests was reserved. Bram chuckled beneath the tea, noting that the spot was near where the leak was. If the prince was smart, he’d fix it after the first couple of rains, before it got worse and all of his silks were ruined.

“And who are you to laugh, prince? You are now simply Adnan, student of Levana and her impervious familiar, Bram.” The toad was nearly grinning, even as Levana tucked him back into her pocket.

“Come along then, Adnan. There is much to learn and a year goes by fast.”


End file.
